Le Bonheur sans histoires,ça me parait plus chiant
by Sourire Reveur
Summary: Pour s'accaparer quelqu'un, Bill doit le détruire. Mais la cible qu'il a choisi n'est pas habituelle..
1. Chapter 1

« Les choses vont vite, vous savez. Et là, elles ont pris une envergure considérable en un laps de temps assez restreint. Tout à changé en si -trop ?- peu de temps. Ça en serait presque brutal si on ne s'y attendait pas. Parce qu'on s'y attends, hein.. Cette évolution, ce changement, on l'attendais. On savais qu'il allait se produire. Que tout allais bouger. Qu'on serait renversés. Peut être même choqué par ce qui arriverais. Peut être même heureux. Et dépassés. Tout va vite, c'est un fait, et là, tout à pris un tour différent brutalement. Comme de prendre un virage en épingle à 200 à l'heure. Comme de se prendre une voiture qui roule à 220 alors que t'es piéton. Comme de te prendre le sourire d'une belle fille en pleine gueule. Comme de faire de l'ordinateur pendant longtemps, et de finir par avoir la tête explosé. Comme d'écouter de la musique à fond, toujours plus fort, et de finir par être sourd. Comme de se droguer sans arrêter, de plus en plus rapidement, augmentant à chaque fois la dose,. Comme d'être en libre. En mieux. Ça pourrait être crevant. Tuant. Et ça l'est, mais il, je, on survit. C'est la vie, de toute façon, hein ?!

Et vous savez, moi, cette évolution me plaît. Cette façon dont tout change me fascine. Cette pureté quand il s'enlise me grise. Cette innocence quand il se débat m'enivre. Cette folie qui l'entoure et ne le quitte pas, elle me captive. Cet amour qui le rends fou et ne lui laisse aucun répit me rends euphorique. Et lui, il ne peux pas faire autrement que de suivre la cadence que l'on lui impose. La cadence que je lui impose. Parce que c'est bien moi qui ordonne, et lui qui subit. Normalement, dans notre genre de relation, les deux personnes sont sur un pieds d'égalité. Des jumeaux ne sont pas dans les mêmes positions que nous. Déjà, des jumeaux ne baisent pas ensembles. Normalement, c'est chacun son rôle et chacun sa vie. Dans notre cas, il y a le dominant et le dominé. Y a celui qui l'ouvre et celui qui se la ferme. Et pour nous, c'est chacun son rôle. Mais pas chacun sa vie. Parce que désormais, on s'est trop enfoncé dans le chemin de l'osmose. Et ce serait trop tard pour reculer. Et lui, il ne peux pas faire autrement que de sombrer plus encore dans la folie et l'amour. Et la luxure qui l'accompagne devient sa compagne. Et il se berce à la débauche, se nourris de baise, survis grâce à la lubricité qui accompagne le moindre de ses pas.

Oh, mais si vous voyiez sa gueule de victime de l'amour dès qu'il me vois, c'en devient risible. Ça l'est. Et vous voyez, je pourrais me moquer. Ouvertement, fortement. Ça se voit tant. Comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais je ne le fais pas, pourquoi le ferais-je d'ailleurs, tant qu'il me résiste encore un peu, tant qu'il ne succombe pas totalement. Tant qu'il reste un tant soit peu lui même, alors je peut continuer ce jeu. Mais il ne sais pas que c'est un jeu. Et c'est d'autant plus excitant. Oh oui. Ça me ferait jouir là, tout le temps, s'il n'était pas là.. Non pas qu'il empêche toute jouissance. C'est juste qu'avec moi, la jouissance n'est pas réelle. N'est pas véridique. C'est bête hein ? Mais ça me fait rire de voir à quel point il s'attache. Je le détruis, je le hais et le rabaisse, et lui il souris. Il m'aime ? Serais-ce ça ? Eh bien laissez moi vous dire que ce sentiment n'a aucune place dans mon cœur. C'est bête, hein, encore.. Eh oui. Je ne l'aime pas. Je le hais tout simplement, ou encore mieux, je l'ignore.

C'est simplement parce qu'il est dans mes rouages et mes projets que je lui parle. Il crois me posséder. S'il savais comme il se trompe. Oh, mais il ne sais pas, et ne sauras jamais. Je me fais un tel plaisir de jouer avec lui, de l'enfoncer et de le défoncer. De l'encenser et de le faire mousser. De l'admirer, même pour de faux, et l'aimer. De l'oublier, de l'ignorer, de l'abhorrer. Si vous saviez comme c'est jouissif et agréable, cette sensation de détenir sa volonté en mes mains, de maintenir son équilibre avec mes mots, de l'aider à survivre de par mon intérêt. Si vous saviez combien c'est agréable de savoir l'effet et l'importance que l'on peut avoir pour quelqu'un. De savoir l'ascendance que l'on a sur quelqu'un. Si vous le saviez. Mais vous ne le savez sûrement pas.

Si vous voyiez sa tête. Oh oui, si vous la voyiez. Cette tête qu'il me fait chaque matin lorsque je m'approche de lui pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, les yeux pétillants, le sourire béat, et le visage relevé. Cette tête qu'il me fait chaque fois que je le complimente ou le félicite pour son jeu, pour ses fringues, pour ses blagues, pour sa culture, pour lui : les joues rouges comme une prude collégienne, le regard baissé comme gêné, et le sourire qui s'affiche sur son visage. Cette tête qu'il me fais lorsque je me retourne vers lui pour l'embrasser, le regard surpris, la bouche stoppée dans une mimique d'étonnement par mes lèvres qui s'emparent des siennes. Cette tête qu'il me fait lorsque je viens pleurer dans ses bras, telle la pauvre petite gamine innocente que je ne suis pas : le regard noir et les mains crispées de trop de désir, la bouche tremblante de me voir pleurer Cette tête qu'il me fait lorsque je l'enfonce et réduis le petit nombre de ses qualités à zéro, et que je me les approprie : les yeux aux bords des larmes, le cœur au bord des lèvres, les joues rouge de la honte qui s'empare de lui. Cette tête qu'il me fait lorsque je fais quelques petites remarques en public sur tel ou tel souvenir qui le rabaisse : les yeux ouverts, surprise. Cette tête qu'il fait lorsque je lui lance quelque regard noir dont il ignore la raison : tes yeux marrons pleins d'incompréhension, et le cœur détruit de cette animosité, tout se ressent dans ses traits tirés alors. Cette tête qu'il fait lorsque nous sommes seuls tous les deux, dans l'ascenseur, et que je lui saute au cou, aguicheur et près à me faire pardonner, chose qu'il fait toujours : tout d'abord timide et réservé, les yeux vers le bas, il lève petit à petit la tête, et ses yeux se font fiévreux, sa bouche avide. Cette tête qu'il fait lorsqu'il m'amène dans sa chambre, pensant que je vais lui céder : le regard fier et embrumé par trop de désir contenu, les lèvres rougies par l'envie qui le bouffe, tout en lui respire alors la lubricité et rien ne lui résisterais. Cette tête qu'il fais lorsque je me mets à pleurer telle une petite vierge effarouchée qui refuse qu'on la dépucèle -ignore-t'il donc que je suis dépucelé depuis longtemps désormais ?- : les yeux grand ouverts, la bouche non moins ronde, et le regard fâché que je lui ai refusé ce qu'il désire le plus au monde. Cette tête qu'il fais en me voyant si faible et à sa merci : sourire lubrique et regard malsain se promènent contre mon corps. Cette tête qu'il fait lorsque je m'endors dans ses bras et qu'il en profite pour laisser ses mains se balader sur mon corps et ses yeux s'accrocher au moindre de mes traits -sais-il alors que je ne dors pas ?- : regards enamouré, peau enfiévrée, bouche tordue en un rictus de contenance. Cette tête qu'il fais lorsque je me réveille le lendemain, file à la douche, et en ressors nu comme au jour de ma -notre- naissance, et qu'il rougis tel un jeune puceau : les yeux fixés sur ma virilité plus que sur ma nudité en elle même, la bouche entr'ouverte, la peau qui se tends, et le rouge qui lui monte aux joues. Cette tête qu'il fais lorsque je m'approche de lui, dépose mes lèvres doucement sur son cou, sentant son tremblement trop mal retenu : lèvres pincées, comme pour bloquer l'accès à ses gémissements, les yeux fermés comme pour imprimer en lui la douceur de mes lèvres. Cette tête qu'il fais lorsque je me décolle de lui pour son plus grand regret : les yeux rouverts et voilés de tristesse, les lèvres entre-ouvertes en une esquisse de mots avortés. Cette tête qu'il fais lorsque je quitte sa chambre, en ne manquant pas de me retourner pour lui faire un clin d'oeil malicieux : regard interloqué et bouche fermée. Cette tête qu'il fait lorsque nous nous retrouvons au restaurant de l'hôtel du jour, pour prendre un petit déjeuner et que je ne quitte pas Georg ou Gustav des yeux : regards jaloux et énervés contre ses amis, visage fermé et lèvres pincées, le teint blafard et livide de colère. Cette tête qu'il fait lorsque je tourne mes yeux vers lui, et lui décroche mon plus grand sourire : de moche il passe à radieux, croyiez moi, le sourire béat, les yeux malicieux, l'étincelle de bonheur au fond. Cette tête qu'il fait lorsque je pâli et sombre dans un faux étourdissement : le sang qui quitte son visage, la douleur qui se lit sur ses traits, ses lèvres qui retiennent un cri, ses yeux qui alternent entre ma main et mon visage. Cette tête qu'il fait lorsque quelqu'un me prends dans ses bras et m'emmène à ma chambre : le regard noir, et la tête bouillante de rancœur. Cette tête qu'il fait lorsqu'il veille sur moi et me réconforte alors que les larmes coulent toute seule -pseudo douleur- : la douleur qui se lit sur son visage, ses larmes qu'il retiens à grand peine, ses lèvres si fines qu'elles en deviennent presque invisibles. Cette tête qu'il fait lorsque je lui crie dessus : tout en lui respire l'incompréhension. Cette tête qu'il fait lorsque je lui ordonne de quitter ma chambre : ses yeux ahuris, sa bouche effarée, ses larmes bleues salées. Cette tête qu'il fait lorsqu'il se retourne une dernière fois avant de la quitter, comme pour graver en sa mémoire l'horreur que j'habite : larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues creuses, yeux voilés. Cette tête qu'il fait quand je le rejoint un peu plus tard dans sa chambre, tout coulant d'amour : rougeur aux joues, et sourire en coin.

A ce moment là, il sais que je vais céder. Il crois que pour ses beaux yeux, je vais lui appartenir, et me repentir de mes fautes passées. Il espère que je vais lui appartenir plus fort que jamais, et que mes cris vont déchirer ma gorge et dépasser les murs insonorisés de nos chambres d'hôtel. Il pense que mon corps va s'offrir à lui, que je vais m'en donner à cœur joie. Ça serait beau si c'était la vérité, hein ? Mais la vérité m'exècre, puisqu'elle me rappelle qui je suis réellement. L'horreur de moi même l'emporte, et finalement, je joue à la grande comédie de la vie. Et je joue bien, n'est ce pas ? Tellement bien qu'il s'est emmêlé dans la toile de mes mensonges, et enfoncé dans le marais de mon illusion. Il m'appartiens, et je pourrais lui ordonner de me donner sa vie qu'il le ferais. Mais voyez vous, ce que je veux par dessus lui, c'est sa destruction. Seule elle peut me faire rire à nouveau, et pour peu de temps je pense. Seule l'envie de l'immoler vivant me fait sourire. Seule l'envie de l'annihiler de la pensée de tous me fait vivre.

L'annihiler. Quel beau mot. L'annihiler doucement, tendrement, comme un amant trop amoureux, comme un jumeau attentionné. L'annihiler fiévreusement, comme un malade. L'annihiler sournoisement, comme un serpent. L'annihiler totalement, pour qu'il ne reste rien de lui, a part peut être les cendre de son corps brûlé, et les poussières de son cœur réduit en miettes. L'annihiler et en vivre. Quel bonheur.

Mais il me faut attendre. Oh, si peu. Mais l'attente est déjà trop important, même de faible mesure, pour quelqu'un d'aussi impatient que moi. Et voyez vous, je sais que la dernière barrière à notre petit jeu va bientôt céder. Ça m'attriste, mais c'est ainsi. Ça m'attriste, parce que cela signifieras que notre petit jeu sera finit, que sa vie m'appartiendra, et que sa faiblesse se sera révélée. Ce jour la, plus rien ne l'arrêtera, et moi non plus. Et je sais déjà qui de nous deux gagnera. Je vous laisse juste deviner cela..

Mais voyez-vous, je sais que cette barrière sera bientôt franchie, et que plus rien ne l'arrêtera. Et alors, plus rien ne m'arrêteras. La déferlante qui lui foncera dessus le fera souffrir. Et c'en est si délectable. J'en frémirais alors d'avance s'il n'était pas toujours à mes côtés.. Mais je dois continuer. Continuer jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête, évidemment. Vous savez, hier, je pensais que ce jour n'arriverais pas de si tôt. J'avais confiance en lui pour faire laisser durer le plaisir assez longtemps. Et finalement, hier, il a tout foutu en l'air.

Il est si pitoyable. Pour ça, je le haïrais presque. Il est si faible.

Vous savez, hier soir, il m'a demandé quelque chose d'incroyable. Et il a cru que je disais « Oui » avec joie, avec plaisir. Mais voyez vous, ce qu'il ne sais pas, c'est que lorsqu'il m'a demandé de rester auprès de lui jusqu'à notre fin, moi, j'ai eu envie de rire. D'exploser de rage. De le détruire immédiatement tellement il m'a déçu. Tellement cette faiblesse bien humaine m'a dégoûtée. Tellement tout cela était risible et pathétique. Voyez vous, sa faiblesse m'a pris le cœur et l'a enserré en un étau bien trop petit pour sa taille. Et moi j'étouffe de le savoir à moi finalement, totalement dévoué. Je vais le détruire, et il me détruit de sa vulnérabilité. Pathétique. Il ne sais donc pas que les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui y croient ? Alors je lui ai promis, oui. Mais n'y crois guère. N'y croit pas du tout. La force de mon cerveau a répondu par le vide de mon coeur, et le vide de mon cœur à répondu par l'affirmative.

Mais je jouerais avec lui jusqu'au dernier moment. Jusqu'au dernier instant, sa vie sera mienne. J'en fais le serment, si ma parole vaut encore quelque chose, ce dont je doute.. Mais peut importe au final. Car tout ce qui est important, c'est sa destruction. Point final de mon œuvre sanglante. Et je m'en approche fortement. Déjà sa dépendance est faite, et se passer de moi est une épreuve. L'heure approche, et mon cœur bat fort.

Personne ne peut plus l'aider vous savez ? Parce que personne ne se doute de notre manège. Il m'aime et je le détruit. Pour tout le monde, nous sommes les jumeaux les plus célèbres au monde. Pour personne nous ne sommes deux frères qui s'auto-détruisent. Vous savez, mon plan est alors tout construit. Je sais ce que je vais faire, et ce que je vais réaliser la dans l'instant. Et je sais aussi ce que je ferais après tout ça. Tout est clair dans ma tête, en est-il de même dans la sienne ?

Voyez-vous, tout ce que je peux lui demander, c'est de crever. Mais je ne peux le lui demander ainsi. Il faut que je l'accule dans ses derniers retranchements. Il faut que je l'amène à céder. Il faut que je le fasses souffrir pour que la mort apparaisse telle la dernière solution. Et mes mots sont tous choisis pour cela. La destruction me connait, j'en suis passé maître. Et j'avoue qu'il a été séduisant à écraser. L'anéantir m'aura été plaisant. Et tout était programmé.


	2. Chapter 2

Et ce soir là, quand il me rejoint dans ma chambre, il pense que tout va aller comme d'habitude. Que je vais m'allonger, et qu'il vas pouvoir prendre son pieds. Imbécile ! Tout ce qui l'accueille est ma voix, froide et lointaine :

« Dégage bâtard.

- Pardon ?!

- J'en ai marre Tom. Marre de tout ça.

- Tout ça quoi ?

- Putain, mais Tom, tu te rends pas compte que j'aime pas ça ? Coucher avec toi ? Baiser avec mon jumeau ? Tu te rends pas compte que tu me détruit ?

- Mais..

- Tom, on arrête tout. On arrête ces conneries. J'en peux plus. J'en crève. Je le supporte plus. Je te supporte plus.

- Mais..

- Mais quoi bordel ? Tom, franchement, tu es pire que dégueulasse. Tu me dégoûte. J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisse vivre avec des sentiments pareils. Rien que te voir me donne envie de gerber. Tu t'en rends compte que tu m'écœure ? Que tu me tue ? Hein? Tu t'en rends compte? Non, je crois pas. Tu te voile la face, & tu me saut chaque soir, comme une pute qu'on prends et qu'on jette après. Mais tu vois, tes émotions, je leur crache à la gueule pour te montrer à quel point elles me dégoûtent. & toi, je te crache à la gueule pour ce que tu es, ce que tu ressent, & te montrer à quel point tu es idiot. Idiot de croire qu'un jour je puisse t'appartenir. Tom, ta faiblesse te perdras. Je sais que tu as besoin de moi, & j'en ai profité, je l'avoue. Vois tu Tom, moi, que tu vive ou pas, j'en ai rien à foutre. Ton existence est comme celle de l'une de ces fans qui me cours après. Inutile. Tu crois que ton amour me touche. Il me fait rire. Tom, je te hais. Mais plus encore que je ne te hais, je t'ignore. Ton existence n'est rien comparée à la mienne, & ta vie n'est pas plus importante que celle d'une fourmi. Chacun de tes souffle m'insulte, & pourtant, je n'en ai rien à faire. Tom, tu peux bien prononcer, dire, avouer, crier ce que tu veux, tes mots n'ont aucun effet sur moi puisque tu n'existe plus à mes yeux. Tom. Te rends tu compte à quel point je t'abhorres? A quel point je t'exècres? A quel point tu me dégoûte? & à quel point je désirerais te voir souffrir mille tortures, & crever en cris et larmes, à petit feu, de cette torture? Tom, crève, je n'en serais que plus tranquille, c'est ton seul moyen de m'aider. Ton seul moyen de me faire revivre. Abandonne moi, abandonne toi au passage. Quitte ta vie, et laisse moi respirer. Deux jumeaux n'ont pas le droit de s'aimer. Je te hais.."

Et sur ce, moi je m'en vais. C'est tout ce que j'ai a faire puisque je sais comment va se passer la suite. Et tout ce que je laisse derrière moi, c'est lui, épuisé et détruit de mes dernières paroles. Les dernières qu'il entendra, j'en suis sur. Et le bonheur doit se lire sur mon visage, car les gens se retournent sur mon passage. Je m'en vais ailleurs, pour la journée, et quand je reviendrais, je compte bien à ce qu'on m'annonce son suicide. Oh mon Dieu, je trépigne d'impatience.. Je suis tellement pressé que les devantures des magasins de Paris, que j'aurais aimé auparavant me paraissent fades et inintéressantes. Seuls m'intéressent les quelques dreadés qui passent et voguent dans la marre humaine des rues de la ville lumière. Quand j'en croise un, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire le rapport avec lui. Mon Dieu, je deviendrais presque obnubilé par lui. Mon Dieu, j'irais presque prier pour sa mort.

Et quand je passe devant une église, c'est plus fort que moi. J'entre, et vais prier. Une petite prière de ma composition. Un truc faible au final, et mal écrit. Mais où je mets tout mon cœur et mon espérance. Croyez vous que Dieu puisse réaliser quelque chose d'aussi égoïste ? Moi je pense que oui, et cela me réjouit. Alors je prie.

Les heures filent et défilent, et moi je passe et trépasse. L'attente est impossible, l'anticipation serait malsaine. Alors je marche. Traverse des rues, prends le bus, le tramway, le métro. Déguisé comme je le suis, avec ma casquette et mes lunettes de soleil, piercings enlevés, et vêtements banals, je passe inaperçu. Alors j'en profite. Et lorsque mes pas me ramènent devant l'hôtel, je souris.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant souris qu'à ce moment là.. Les ambulances étaient arrivées. Les flics étaient la. Oh mon Dieu tout serait-il finit ?? Alors j'avance jusqu'à l'entrée, ou David se saisit de moi. Et l'effroi qui passe dans ses yeux me fait rougir.

« Bill.. Tom, il est...

- Oui ? »

Comme si je ne le savais pas..

« Tom est mort Bill. »


End file.
